Someday
by Riku-Heartilly
Summary: Someday...the time will come when we depart...Contains BxL, MattxOC, LightxMisa, Extreme OOC-ness, Lemons and Gore.
1. In the Rain

So this is another part of that RP That I am writing called Story of my Life. But its a pain to write since its soo very long. This is why I will be making another version for it. I will still be writing Story of my Life. But this one will probably have more written for it. I wanted to write my most favorite parts in the story. And they won't be in any particular order either. I will be doing them in the order I see fit. Some may be connected to others. They are ment to be short.

**Summary:** Someday...the time will come when we depart...Contains BxL, MattxOC, LightxMisa, Extreme OOC-ness, Lemons and Gore.

**Who was playing what Characters in RP:**

Riku-Heartilly(B3y0nd-B1rthday)- BB

L-kun(Ryuzaki Kun333)- L/Jin

**Warning Contains:** Extreme OOC-ness, LxBB

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing in this rp/fanfiction.

* * *

"Don't go" B spoke desperately basically jumping out of the limo he was in and clawing at a man's pant legs desperately. "You can't go...Your whats keeping me going" B half barked half whined looking up at the man desperately.

"But..." The man with silver hair said looking down at B some tears slipping from his face. The man felt pain it was obvious. "You...just don't understand..." His voice was barely even decipherable. "I'm not L...I'm Jin" This man said looking down at B. It was such a sad sight. "I know you want him back...But he's gone...I'm not him...you can't even prove it" Jin said his silver, white hair was beginning to get damp from the small drips of rain now starting to fall from the sky.

"I can though" B said roughly tugging at Jin's leg and looking up at him. "Your wearing make-up to cover your bags" He pointed out in a rather jerk like and desperate tone to his voice. "Your black roots are starting to show...Why'd you dye your beautiful hair? Why are you wearing fucking contacts?" B asked tugging more at Jin's pant leg as rain continued to fall more and more slightly. Tears were falling from B's face. They hurt his eye's causing them to shut.

"This is everyday wear B...I'm not L...believe me" Jin said letting out muffled sobs. "I'm not...I'm not...I'm not..." He continued to repeat tears streaming down his own face and streaking his make-up off.

"You are L, not Jin..." B's eye's opened to try to see L's life span and name but this Jin person had already pulled away and turned away fast enough for B not to see.

"I know its you...why are you lieing to me? Why?" B said getting up and moving closer to L as rain began to start to pour down more then before. "Its you...you and I both know...Can't you just tell me why?"

"I thought you wanted this..." L mumbled and cried his shoulders were shaking. "I have to go to the airport now...or I'll miss my flight...be happy as L now" L said his knee's giving in making him fall to the ground and just as soon as this happened B had come and clung to L tightly.

"Thats not what I fucking wanted!" B half sobbed and barked again looking into L's face. "I want to be with you" He half smiled and tears continued to fall down his face though they appeared as rain drops. B had then leaned his head closer to L's and placed a kiss to L's not expecting anything else in return. But was affectionately replied with one of L's own kisses along with a hug. Though L was still crying.

"I won't leave...I won't" L's white hair dye was not permanent. The rain made it wash away and return to its wonderous black color.

**Author's Note:** So this was around sometime in the rp where L decided to up and leave because he thought B wanted to be L. But in this rp its extremely ooc-y. So B just wanted to be with L.

Oh yes and I am working on Chapter two for Story of my Life. I am also done with many of the chapters for L is for Linda I just want afew more reviews before I add the next chapter. Last but not least Princess Princess? has some of the second chapter done but I'm taking a break from writing it. I promise I won't let it die though.


	2. B's Hangover

This time around I wanted to do the part in the RP where it took place basically right after B was drunk when he had a hangover. Matt got sick and his girlfriend Riku went to go get B to see what the problem was. I don't know why I liked this part I just did. I guess it was fun to rp it xD

**Who was playing the Characters in the RP:**

Riku-Heartilly(B3y0nd-B1rthday)- BB and Matt

L-kun(Ryuzaki Kun333)-L

Harvest Godess(Harvest Godess 101)-Riku

**Warning Contains:** LxBB, OC, Extreme OOC-ness and Hangover :D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All the Death Note characters belong to the creator of Death Note and Riku belongs to Harvest Godess.

* * *

A faint tap tap tapping could be heard from B's and L's apartment door.

B resting in bed on account of having a horrid hangover and L sitting in bed with him contentedly. "I could fucking paralyze you if I wanted..." B said during there meaningless conversation as he groaned and covered his ears with two pillows listening to L's mumbling

"Would you paralyze me with one of your drugs...I doubt it" L said somewhat scared of his partner though he was aware of B's somewhat insanity.

"I'm being a fucking asshole right now obviously!" B barked back angrily as he groaned again. "My head hurts like hell and I wish that damned tapping would go away!" B continued on shouting like a child with a tantrum.

The tapping began to get even more annoying as he heard a sobbing girl's voice. "B you've gotta help Matt!" Came the girl's voice. She was crying obviously. And B was getting agitated with her damned noise.

"Shut up! Stop talking soo damned loudly! My head hurts like hell...god what a fucking idiot..." B grumbled going under the covers annoyed at the girl's sobbing voice. "Leave me alone!"

It did seem quiet at first for maybe afew seconds then B could hear it again. "B-but he could die! He can't move! You've gotta come help him!" She would sob and whine. Oh how B hated this girl. Loafed her very much at the moment.

He slowly got up from out under the blanket and placed a quick yet somewhat passionate kiss on the ever soo quiet L sitting beside him on the bed. He was pained and obviously this girl didn't realize this at all. She did not comprehend B had a horrid hangover that was driving him up a wall. Quickly he got on his two feet and grabbed some ear plugs and stuffed them in his ears to shut out all noises.

"God if this girl had a short life span...I'd stab her and kill her on the spot" B had mumbled under his breath as he opened the door to his apartment and followed the annoying girl, Matt's girlfriend Riku. To Matt's apartment room.

By the time B had finally arrived at Matt's place Matt was sitting rather stiff like on the bed.

B immediately pushed Matt down roughly on the bed causing him to yelp slightly. B was scary when he was mad not surprising at all.

It turned out Matt had been smoking one of B's own little creations that had an ingredient in it that Matt was allergic to. Causing him to feel alot of pain in his lungs from inhaling the cancer causing smoke. Riku was happy that her beloved Matty poo wasn't going to die. B was annoyed like hell that he was brought here for this stupid reason and told Matt to rest and he'd be fine.

By the time B arrived back home he had the worst headache ever and had wasted moments of his life that he'd never get back.

**Author's Note:** I may or may not do one of the parts that was skipped in the rp. I want to do my OC's death scene. But I also want to do L and B's first time having sex. Maybe even their kinky one where they video taped themselves. ;D


	3. A's Visit

Alright so this is a long one yeah I know they are supposed to be short. But my Gaian husband asked me to and I have been aching to do the rape scene in the rp. So this is the rape scene and yes this is one of the particular scenes we skipped so I wrote it in what I thought of how it would have happened.

**Who was playing the Characters in the RP:**

Riku-Heartilly(B3y0nd-B1rthday)- BB and A

L-kun(Ryuzaki Kun333)- L

**Warning Chapter Contains:** BxL, OOC-ness, AxB(One sided), AxL, Rape, Violence, Blood, Yaoi, Lemon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this rp/fanfic.

* * *

Revenge...

The word that ran through Akira After's veins...No not that name...Much prefered to be known as A...Just A.

Blue eye's, black messy hair. Wearing a grey shirt and black and blue jeans. Just another backup for that...great detective known as L.

His fists clenched as he walked down the street while clutching a cellphone in one hand and a phone book in the other he began to dial the number he found in the phone book.

Ring...waiting...Ring...still waiting...ring..."Hello Ryuzaki here?"

A smile was driven upon A's face as he heard the voice. "Ryuzaki...don't you mean B? Like Backup?" A's voice said through his cell phone as he continued to keep a grin on his face...revenge. Yes revenge was it all.

"...Who is this?" The voice replied somewhat more worried and more aggrevated and serious to the tone.

"Oh you know very well who I am B...Its been soo long...How are you? I heard you were in jail but you broke out...Guess it was true after all"

"...A?"

"So tell me...have you defeated him yet?"

"A..." The reply seemed more softer.

"Is that a yes or no...Well?"

"...I thought you were dead..."

"Dead...Not likely...What about him...now tell me have you defeated him yet...made him realize all the pain he's caused the two of us?!"

"No...A I'm different now...he lives with me...We are-"

"Oh different? Well then maybe I should come by and visit you and him...good bye and hope to see you soon" A said in a cheery voice before hanging up and walking off to that very building.

Once A had dstepped inside his hands stuck into his pockets for two guns. Pulling them out he began to shoot at every single human being and living creature he saw in the hotel...You could say A had gone trigger happy at the time.

He made sure to go to the security and check what L and B were doing.

"Perfect" He said with a smile clicking a button to lock the door so B wouldn't be able to get out.

Five minutes earlier

"L-kun..." B said looking up at L worriedly. "We should go into our room..."

"I'm sorry B but you know I have important matters to attend to...plus it is lunch time..." L asked chewing on his thumb nail while playing with his cake in the living room. "Maybe you need some rest?"

"...But L-kun..." B said softly before disappearing into his room and closing the door behind to think. "L-kun...you need to get away...get away from him..."

B then got up and shook his head. "No...I'll protect him...I'll protect him from A...I promised I would protect him from anything" And with those final words B darted to the door and began to turn the knob but found it locked. "Locked...?"

Meanwhile

Blood was everywhere. Everywhere A turned he could see the lovely shade. He smiled at the sight. "All for this...this moment...Finally I'll get my revenge...on you L...For stealing him...for stealing my B away from me...for stealing my Linda away...for ruining everything I had!"

His hands moved upon the wires as he pulled at them cutting out all the lights and power in pretty much the whole building...except L's suite...oh yes L would pay.

A's hands moved upward as he wiped them clean of blood. "The suspense is truly killing me..." He mumbled to himself while going up the stairs finally reaching the proper floor and knocking on the door that held L and B inside. "Oh...I cannot wait..."

"The door..." L said to himself turning as he heard the knock. Just as if it were an automatic response he moved to the door and answered it looking at the person curiously. "Hello?"

"L..." A said his blue eye's glinting as he looked at L. "I am a friend of B's...may I please come inside?"

"Your one of B's friends? Well alright then" L said in a tone that sounded somewhat calm. Oh but A would crack that. Twist it and turn it into something that sounded of distress instead.

Thus he was lead inside brought to the living room and was looking face to face with the greatest detective.

"So...which one of B's friends are you? B doesn't have very many" L said softly looking at A calmly.

"One from his childhood..." A replied watching L intently. Watch the prey then pounce...A couldn't help but smile in his mind.

"Really...?" L said quietly as he nibbled his thumbnail intently. "Interesting...B never did have that many friends..."

"Well I'm sure you'd know that...and I'm sure you know who I am L" A said as he began to get up and walk over to L. L still sat calmly watching his ex-successor and trying to sift through what A had just said.

"And who might you be then?" L asked feeling A's presence more and more.

A had then sat on his knees infront of L smiling softly. "Don't you remember L...Don't you remember? I am A...your first successor"

"A...But you...I thought you killed yourself...B even said your life span hit zero" L said calmly still keeping eye contact with A. "But that is great that you are alive A...B should be happy to have his best friend to talk to again..."

"Oh yes I'm sure he is..." And before L could reply or say another word A's hands lifted slightly pinning L's hands down and he pushed his lips to L's in a firey angry fury. Revenge was the only thing running through A's mind. Yes revenge.

Meanwhile

"L-kun...L-kun" B said beginning to bang on the door slightly as he listened to the conversation. This was bad very very bad. "L-kun get away from him...you need to get away...just run..."

"A what are you doing?!" L stammered his emotionless and calmed expression changed to total and utter confusion as he pulled away from the kiss. "I'm engaged to B...I'm sorry but I do not like you in any way"

"Oh is that so?" A asked as he moved his hands upwards and pushed L shoulders back keeping him more pinned to the chair. "Well guess what L...I don't like you either...no I dislike you very very much...yet you still keep that etheral beauty even when your defenses are down like now" A said smirking triumphantly.

"A let me go" L said looking at him with a glare. "If you don't I'll-"

"You'll what L? You can't do anything...nothing can stop me nothing will stop me from my revenge" A said smirking as he let one of his hands move upward and grasp hold of L's black hair pulling him up from his seat and smashing his head into the ground enjoying the soft whimper that erupted from L's lips as it obviously hurt. "B's not going to save you L...no one is here to save you..."

"Your wrong!" L yelled his foot moving upward to kick at A but found it caught in the other hand and twisted at a certain degree so that it hurt and caused it to be sprained. "B will come...he will...he promised..."

"Oh you mean B? No no I don't think so..." And with that A let L's foot and hair go and walked off.

A walked over to the very room B was in and opened the door after unlocking it feeling B immediately aim a punch at him. "No no I don't think so B..." A said and he grasped hold of B's hair and kicked B's legs hard enough to make them collapse. He then began to drag poor B ignoring the struggling and punches until he reached the living room.

"L-kun!" B said his head looking upward and his struggling ceased at the sight of L on the ground. "L-kun look at me"

L's head moved up slowly looking at B with dead like eye's soon moving upwards to the sight of A holding down B. His B couldn't even stop the ex-successor. "B...please help..."

"Shh L-kun I will I will...I won't let him hurt you I won't-" B was cut off as he felt a hard kick to his head and soon black-ness and nothing. B's body fell limp and A began to drag it to a wall. His hand then moved into his pocket pulling out a chain and chaining B's wrist to the wall incase he awoke. His eye's then turned to L's horrified expression. His B was knocked out. His B couldn't stop A. His B was hurt. And most importantly his B couldn't protect him. He was defenseless. His leg was sprained and his head hurt badly.

"Now no one can protect you...its just you and I, L" A whispered as he walked over to L watching L futily try and crawl away. But A had immediately pounced at L and flipped him over so that L was lieing on his back. "I want to hear you scream my name...scream it L...scream for mercy" A growled as he jammed his lips against L's again and forced his tongue into L's mouth hearing a whimper of defiance. But L's resistance was futile he was broken from the sight of his B harmed and not able to protect him causing him to be weak. A's tongue searched L's entire mouth feeling L's slight struggles.

"Say it...scream...scream for my mercy!"

"B..." L whimpered his eye's looking at B and not A.

"Wrong!" A said as he slapped the side of L's face and moved downwards biting at L's neck roughly hearing a strangled groan of pain arise from L's lips. "Your such a bad detective...ruining everyone's lives around you..." A said as he moved downwards and pulled off L's shirt. "Yet your soo beautiful even when your scared...But its soo much fun...harming someone I hate soo very much" A said as he raked his nails down L's chest. "Ruining lives is fun isn't it L? I wouldn't know since I've never don't it before...but you should know you ruined my life...making me exhausted and stressed all that time in Wammy's!"

L didn't speak he simply looked away scared not answering and his lip quivering in utter fear as his arms moved upward to try and push A away but found it much useless as he let out a mangled out groan again feeling A bite down on one of his sensitive nipples. "Stop..." L begged closing his eye's.

"No! You know why L?!" A asked his hands moving downward and tugging off L's jeans and underwear. "Your a life ruiner L! You destroyed my life! B was supposed to be mine! But no! All he thought about was you...Because you exist!"

"A...B loves me...he's always loved me ever since...he first layed eye's on me..." L said weakly as he recalled what B had told him awhile back.

"Its because you exist! If you weren't alive he'd love me!" A screamed angrily looking down at L and his hand clenching into a fist as it hovered over L's left hand that had the wedding ring on it. "But thats not all L no thats not all!" A said as he slammed his fist down as hard as he could on L's wedding finger causing it to make a cracking noise and most likely break. A watched as L cried out tears falling down his face. "You destroyed more then that L!"

"...I don't understand..." L said weakly bringing his slightly bleeding left hand to his face as he half sobbed.

"Oh yes you do! Destroying my other love...the one I atleast had a chance with because she didn't love you or anyone else but me!" A screamed his nails clawing down L's chest again and hearing a loud cry escape L's lips.

"I don't know...who your...t-talking about" L said weakly as he sucked on his bleeding finger desperately trying to ignore all the pain he was recieving.

"Oh yes you do!" A said again as he crawled back slightly and began to pull off his jeans and underwear. "Linda you lieing little bitch! You told her I killed that boy! You fucking little faggot slut" A yelled as threw his jeans and underwear aside and began to trail his nails roughly down L's legs leaving bloody read marks like on L's chest.

"N-no...I didn't" L protested still sobbing as he kept his eye's shut trying to push all the pain away.

"Liar! Fucking slutty man-bitch" A said as he moved down and pushed L's hand away from his mouth and bit down on L's lip hard enough to cause it to bleed. And that was exactly what A had wanted. Yes A was enjoying this. Hearing L sob and scream.

"B...B please wake up! Please!" L cried out once more as his right hand tried to push A away. "Please...B"

"He won't hear you because he can't!" A yelled as he moved downwards and grasped ahold of L's legs spreading them out. "Scream more...Its soo fun to watch you cry out for me to stop" A said with a smirk as he looked down at L. And oh how he hated the fact him, B and L all looked soo very alike...Like triplets.

"B...B wake up!" L sobbed his hand reaching out to the knocked out B desperately.

"He won't ever save you!" A yelled smacking L in the face.

L cried out for B. His eye's shutting as the tears began to sting his black orb like eye's. He lay there emotionless. Silence...Why silence...He swore A was still there...Still smiling...still mocking him and enjoying the revenge...but he could no longer feel anything...His whole body lay numb from the pain he had recieved. 'Maybe he did leave' L thought to himself after afew moments more of silence until...His eye's shot open and he let out a pained gasp looking up at A horrified.

"You like that don't you L? Because your such a little slut" A said sliding himself inside L roughly.

L couldn't believe the pain he was in. Sure he'd had sex before with B. But B always prepared him. Always stretched him out and made sure to be gentle. But this...this was utterly and horrifyingly painful. He never once imagined that he'd ever be raped not once. Not even when B had threatened him back before at the sleepover. But now...Now he was beginning to realize the pain of all this. This was most certainly not any form of sex L was used to. No he and B together was nothing like this...nothing. Their love-making was on a total different level and this...this was just horrible and wrong.

L yelped out crying more and more as he felt A's intire self plunge into him in a fast motion. L's groaning out in utter pain seemed to drive the mad ex-successor on. His eye's moved upwards looking at his successor. A's eye's blue and that evil stare that he got from then. That smirk on his face.

"You love it don't you?!" A asked as he pounded into L hearing the miniscule screams and plea's. A's hands had then moved upwards grasping hold of L's waist and digging his nails in deeply. "Beg for me to stop!" He said half laughing as he continued on with his ministrations of pain.

"B! B help!" L cried out even though it was useless. His one and only protector was out cold. Unable to stop this monster that was now devastating L in soo many ways unimaginable. L couldn't help but cry. Broken. Broken and snapped like a twig. His incohorrent cries, screams, sobs and whimpers were useless. He could do nothing to stop A. The pain continued to make him realize that A was still there. That B could not help. That he was alone. That he was helpless.

"Your soo beautiful when your scared" A would say as he looked down at L. Even though he hated the detective he had to admit. He was beautiful. But L wouldn't listen. He was much too in pain to hear A's nonsense. "Too bad you ruin lives! Beauty on the outside and ugliness on the inside you little man-whore!" A couldn't help but let out a throttled moan as he came inside of L.

Just like that he pulled away. Pulled out of L causing L to wince out and cry even more so. Just like L was trash that wasn't important A stepped back grabbing his pants and underwear and soon putting them on.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it L?" A said laughing as he walked out without another word and left with a twisted smile upon his face.

L lay there sobbing and curled up into a ball. His entrance was bleeding. He was in a whole lot of pain and no one was able to protect him during that time. B had promised to him. Promised that nothing would happen and that promise...was broken.

**Author's Note:** Well thats the end of this chapter. I do think I'll go with a funny one next...I think maybe a part with Mello and Matt next.

Oh yes and about Princess Princess. I am sort of at a block at the moment and its my first really serious fanfic in a long time so it may take sometime to finish writing it. Forgive my lack of updating but I'm a busy girl.


	4. I'm only serious if I want to be

Well, I bet you guy's all thought I was dead right? Wrong. I'm still here...It's just a lot has been happening while I've been on my absense.

One of the main things is I'm no longer going out with my L-kun....But because I love this rp so much I'm still continueing writing bits of it into a fanfic here. I do plan to write more it's just....my mind is very side-tracked these days and I'm a lot busier then usual....Anyways...

EDIT: I was unaware that I accidentally cut my chapter off! This was not my intention at all. Forgive my idiocy. Dx

**Who was playing the Character's in the RP:**

Riku-Heartilly- BB and S

L-kun - L

High Jinxs- Mello

**Warning Contains:** OOC-ness! BBxL, Fangirl's, OC's, Violence

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this! Except for my OC S. :3

* * *

B let out a sigh, he didn't look to the rest of the group as he sat beside L looking at him then leaning over and nibbling on L's ear softly.

"I think it is best if Misa goes next and takes her turn for truth or dare...I'm kinda busy," B exclaimed continueing to chew on L's ear.

"You don't have the gut's B, to do anything more then just a hug or kiss," L exclaimed crudely as he turned away obviously being stubborn and pushing B aside.

"Can you two stop acting like horny bitches in heat? and BB Misa's still off in her own little world," Mello exclaimed looking at the two obviously annoyed.

L's eye's turned immediately over to Mello a faint smile forming on his face. "Mello, obviously B is so off the wall!" L spoke in complete sarcasm. "Oh I'm so scared he's going to kiss me on the cheek! What a bad-ass he is eh?" L was obviously taunting.

"Maybe I don't want it to get too serious yet?" B retorted back chuckling as he leaned over to L once more. "But I think...I think I will make you suffer,"

That was exactly when B had pressed his lips against L's. He pulled the detective close and began to kiss L's lips in a rather heated passion...or so it seemed.

L was in utter shock, his breath was hitching, his eye's wide he didn't know exactly how to respond. He was getting nervous, it was obvious. B could tell, and that was when he began to let his tongue slip into L's mouth. His tongue toying with L's.

It was then that he pulled away and began to press his lip's against L's cheek then began to move down to L's neck. One of his hands suddenly lifting then, he had suddenly snapped his finger's. "Meet fangirl hell Lawli," B said continueing to kiss at L's neck.

A girl immediately crawled out from under the couch beginning to take picture's of the two.

"Ok B I think that's enough!" She exclaimed once she had gotten what seemed to be many picture's.

L was still very frozen as he felt B begin to unzip his jean's and let his hand slip into his pants. He didn't know what to do, he was completely horrifid and stunned.

"Maybe I don't want to stop," B murmurred before beginning to toy with L's cock that remained clothed behind his boxer's. This seemed to be making L a lot more edgy then before.

The girl paused looking at B before strolling over placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling sweetly. "Alright, BB" She said then suddenly kicked BB in the head sending him flying across the room causing him to hit the wall.

"Forgive BB, I wasn't expecting him to go that far L," The girl had exlcaimed smiling guiltily.

L arose, turning and looking to B with the most weirdest expression ever before zipping his pants back up and looking over to the girl that had crawled up unexpectedly.

_'So this is the infamous S from Wammy's House...'_

"Wooh now to post these on the internet!" and off Shizuka ran to the laptop....

-

-

-

**Author's Notes:** Ok guy's tell me what you think? It's short...But it's a short scene. ;; Anyways if you want a funny scene just ask, or a sad one just ask....It ranges all over the place. Kinky, smutty, funny, sad, etc, etc. Just ask and I'll find a scene from the rp to write. :3


	5. Something so Unexpected

Alright, because I'm writing "shorties" I decided to post another one up really quick for you guy's. I've been in a writer's rut so I've been writing short stuff lately. Forgive me. OTL

Anyways, I am terribly sorry for the last chapter! It was cut off, I fixed it now go check it out. .__.;; I honestly didn't realize I had done that. But it's now fixed, so enjoy it the way it was meant to. xD;

This chapter....is short but it is fluffy, since one of you awesome guy's requested for fluff(Next chapter will consist of gore due to another request. :3 ). I hope it's fluffy enough.

**Who was playing the Character's in the RP:**

Riku-Heartilly- BB

L-kun-L

**Warning Contains:** BBxL! EXTREME-OOC-ness of the characters. Like overboard OOC-ness. Fluff. :3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this chapter at all. Except for maybe BB's OOC personality....xD lol

* * *

L felt himself back up as he felt a ghost like hand over his engorging erection. Didn't they just have sex? He could feel B's tongue licking his lip's and hearing him suddenly speak in his seductive tone.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind doing it right now, right here, but...We just had sex and I'd rather prefer for you to catch your breath," B spoke before suddenly grasping ahold of the detective's hand and dragging him off towards L's room. "Let's go into your room, there's something I must show you."

"You mean our bedroom," L corrected smiling faintly as he followed BB. "You live here to now BB don't forget that, now what is that you want to show me?" L asked stepping into the room looking vaguely interested.

B turned and looked at L flashing him a rather warm smile. "Yes....'our' room now...our house," B had then placed his thumb to his mouth mimicking L's usual habbit.

"L..." B spoke.

"Yes?" L replied back.

"Would you, marry me?" B asked in a surprisingly polite tone from someone so arrogant.

L stood frozen for afew moments before suddenly falling into B's arms and clinging to him as tears began to form in his eye's. Though his expression remained rather blank, as if still trying to hide these emotion's.

"Of course BB, I'd gladly marry you," L spoke in a soft whisper.

"I'm glad then," B said beginning to chuckle as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather shiny expensive ring. "Considering I'm not allowed to leave the house due to fucking Kira, I had to get Watari to buy it....But if I could I would have personally," B exclaimed as he slipped the ring onto L's finger.

"I love you B," L spoke wrapping his arms once more around B.

Even though L was obviously fighting to keep his emotion's hidden. B could tell, he could tell L was truly happy....

"I love you to Lawli," B replied back....and B.....B had to admit he was pretty darned happy himself.

**Author's Notes:** As I before this was short. But I'll try to write longer scene's for you guy's. I'm just going through the easy-peasy ones at the moment. xD

Anyways, next chapter I'll make long because it's not exactly a short scene...and it's a very...sad chapter.


End file.
